


Necesidad

by YuiMakino



Series: Vibrato [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi en 1ro, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuto esta en 2do año, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porque sí, Touch-Starved, Violinist Akaashi Keiji, inspired by Gin art
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Akaashi anhela el toque de Bokuto, hasta que esto lo obliga a dar el siguiente paso en su relación.





	Necesidad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157155) by [shions_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart). 

> BUENO, AQUÍ HAY OTRO PWP POR CULPA DEL ARTE DE GIN (también por esa escena en Expiación (ya saben qué escena)).  
Mi contribución a la guerra bokuporno de twitter, Jaja.  
¡También! Le dedico este trabajo a Takei, porque su ardiente amor por el Bokuaka me da vida. [(Y EN EL INCREÍBLE PORNO QUE DIBUJO OMG)](https://twitter.com/darumarina/status/662718598964625408)

El cuerpo de Akaashi está ardiendo. Ha sido así desde después de la práctica, cuando vio a Bokuto quitarse la ropa del gimnasio sudada para meterse en las duchas. Él había notado que Akaashi lo miraba fijamente y adoptó una pose.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Akaashi? —Preguntó, haciendo una demostración de cómo flexiona sus músculos.

Akaashi se había alejado rápidamente, con un lento sonrojo que le subía por los hombros y el cuello, quemándole la cara y las orejas, dejando un hormigueo en su piel. Recuerda haber murmurado algo acerca de llegar tarde a clase, lo cual era absurdo, ya que su primera clase no empezaba hasta dentro de otra hora. Pero escapó del gimnasio y salió al aire fresco de otoño, agradecido por la brisa fresca contra su piel en llamas.

Y ahora está en casa, intentando concentrarse en su práctica de violín, mientras su corazón late rápidamente contra su pecho. Su piel se siente delgada y temblorosa, y él no puede concentrarse en las partituras que tiene delante. Continúa viendo el cuerpo de Bokuto en el ojo de su mente, las pendientes de sus músculos, el fino brillo del sudor brillando sobre su piel. Sus dedos se contraen, adoloridos, anhelando vagar sobre esa piel, sentir los escalofríos aparecer debajo de sus dedos. Cierra los ojos y deja que su mente evoque la sensación de arrastrar las uñas por la extensión de la fuerte espalda de Bokuto, sintiendo el movimiento de los músculos en sus hombros.

Sus ojos se abren rápidamente con un pequeño jadeo, cuando se da cuenta de que ya se está endureciendo en sus pantalones. Se queda quieto, mordiéndose el labio, inseguro de qué hacer. Está en el pequeño estudio/biblioteca de su costosa casa, y puede escuchar a sus padres moverse sobre el nivel de arriba por encima de él. Seguramente se avergonzarían de él si supieran que se está permitiendo distraerse de sus responsabilidades por tales pensamientos lascivos.

Pero su cuerpo _quiere_… no, _necesita_… y entonces Akaashi se queda allí, violín y arco cayendo a sus costados, mirando fijamente el atril frente a él. Solo levanta la vista cuando se abre la puerta del estudio y su madre entra en la habitación. Rápidamente, mueve el violín para que cubra la erección semidura que intenta desesperadamente ablandar.

—Está demasiado silencioso aquí —dice con una mirada de desaprobación—. Keiji, deberías estar practicando.

—Sí, Okaa-san —dice Akaashi disculpándose, inclinándose ligeramente—. Me distraje, lo siento.

Ella frunce los labios.

—No lo harás bien en tu recital si no practicas tanto como puedas.

—Lo sé, Okaa-san.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, ajustando el collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello.

—Tu padre y yo nos vamos al concierto ahora. No te quedes despierto demasiado tarde y recuerda terminar tu tarea.

Akaashi asiente.

—Sí, Okaa-san.

Él la observa mientras ella hace una pausa, y aguanta la respiración, da una pequeña inhalación de esperanza, mientras se pregunta si ella dará un paso adelante para abrazarlo antes de irse. Pero ella no lo hace (por supuesto que no), simplemente le da una sonrisa cariñosa antes de darse la vuelta para irse. Ella deja la puerta abierta detrás de ella, y él puede ver la entrada principal de la casa a través del pasillo. Su padre se para detrás de su madre, colocando su abrigo sobre sus hombros en un tierno gesto, antes de que ambos salgan.

Akaashi sabe que sus padres lo aman, y él sabe que se aman el uno al otro. Pero nunca han sido una familia cariñosa. Nunca han expresado su amor con abrazos o besos. Su relación el uno con el otro y con él es muy respetuosa y cortés, afectiva, pero no demasiado. Así ha sido toda su vida.

Todavía recuerda la primera vez que Bokuto lo abrazó. La forma en que su piel le picaba después, la forma en que su corazón se sentía demasiado grande para su pecho, amenazando con estallar. Recuerda su primera reunión con la familia de Bokuto, la forma en que todos lo saludaron con tanta calidez. Los padres de Bokuto le palmearon los hombros, la cabeza, los hermanos de Bokuto tiraron de sus manos y Bokuto posando un brazo sobre él con una sonrisa tan cerca de su cara que Akaashi pudo sentir el calor de su aliento, hasta que los sentidos de Akaashi estuvieron tan abrumados que tuvo que disculparse, correr al baño y llorar en silencio entre sus manos.

Ahora es mejor para controlarse, pero eso no impide que su cuerpo duela, anhele, _quiera_.

Deja su violín, cruza hacia donde se encuentra su teléfono en el escritorio de su padre. Lo recoge y busca el nombre de Bokuto, enviando un rápido mensaje antes de que pueda evitarlo.

**Para:** Bokuto-san

**Asunto:** (sin sujeto)

_Te necesito._

La respuesta es inmediata.

**De:** Bokuto-san

**Asunto:** **re:** (sin sujeto)

_akaashi??? stas bien???_

Akaashi frunce los labios, no seguro de cuánto decir. Solo han estado saliendo unos meses. Y Bokuto está en su segundo año de la universidad. Probablemente esté ocupado, demasiado ocupado para simplemente abandonar todas sus responsabilidades y acudir en ayuda de Akaashi. Es injusto que Akaashi espere eso de él. Especialmente porque Bokuto vive en el campus y tendría que tomar un tren para llegar a él en su casa. Es un viaje diario que Akaashi toma todos los días que tiene clases o práctica, y sabe cuánto largo es.

Está a punto de responder y decirle a Bokuto que se olvide de su mensaje anterior, cuando un segundo mensaje hace sonar su teléfono.

**De:** Bokuto-san

**Asunto: re:** (sin sujeto)

_voy en camino_

De repente, Akaashi siente que su pecho se aprieta. El pánico se filtra a través de él, y se apoya contra el escritorio, agarrando su camisa sobre su corazón. Este golpea rápidamente, y se pregunta qué pensará Bokuto de él. Todavía están en las etapas tentativas de su relación, y aquí está él diciéndole cuánto lo necesita. Seguramente es irrespetuoso demandar tales cosas tan pronto.

Se desliza hacia el piso, su espalda contra la madera dura del escritorio, apoyando la parte posterior de su cabeza contra ella. Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en frenar los latidos de su corazón. Todavía está sentado allí, quieto como una estatua de mármol, cuando un golpeteo insistente lo sobresalta. Su cuerpo se contrae, y su corazón comienza a acelerarse de nuevo. Haciendo una mueca, Akaashi se levanta del suelo antes de salir del estudio hacia la puerta principal. La abre lentamente, espiando por detrás de la puerta hasta mirar a Bokuto. Está sonrojado, jadeante por la carrera. Su cabello está desordenado, la mayoría aplastado por la gorra que sostiene en una mano. Parece como si acabara de quitársela y pasarse los dedos por el pelo en un intento de volver a levantarlo.

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto exclama, sus ojos se iluminan como siempre lo hacen cuando ve al otro joven.

Akaashi siente sus mejillas calientes, y da un paso atrás, abriendo la puerta aún más.

—Bokuto-san.

Bokuto entra en la casa, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Akaashi.

—¿Qué necesitas, Akaashi? —él pregunta, inclinando la cabeza y parpadeando con esos llamativos ojos dorados.

Akaashi traga el nudo en su garganta. No sabe cómo salir y decirlo. Como hacer que sus labios formen las palabras que posiblemente podrían hacer que las cosas se tornen incómodas durante algún tiempo. Él mira hacia el estudio.

—Estaba practicando con mi violín —dice en su lugar—, ¿Te gustaría escuchar?

Las cejas de Bokuto se alzan sorprendidas, pero luego sonríe, un rápido destello de luz solar que enciende las orejas de Akaashi.

—¡Me encantaría!

Akaashi asiente, haciendo señas a Bokuto para que lo siga de vuelta al estudio. Bokuto permanece cerca de él, tan cerca que Akaashi puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo irradiando hacia él. Su propio cuerpo se siente cálido ahora, y esa picazón ha vuelto, esa sensación de calor que se arrastra debajo de su piel. Él trata de ignorarla y, en cambio, se acerca al escritorio para recoger el violín y hacer una reverencia. Luego se mueve frente al atril, mientras Bokuto se sienta en la parte superior del escritorio, sus piernas balanceándose distraídamente.

Akaashi no lo mira. Él no puede. En su lugar, enfoca su mirada en la música frente a él. Colocando el violín debajo de su barbilla, inhala profundamente antes de liberar el aire lentamente y comenzar a tocar.

Es "Largo" de Antonio Vivaldi, de su pieza "Invierno" de su composición Las Cuatro Estaciones. Fluye suavemente desde su instrumento, semanas de práctica evidentes en su forma de tocar. Sin embargo, comete el error de mirar a Bokuto durante su actuación, y cuando ve la expresión de asombro y admiración en los ojos muy abiertos de Bokuto, él vacila y se detiene con un escalofrío.

Bokuto parpadea, sobresaltado por el sonido discordante.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —Pregunta.

Akaashi puede sentir que sus dedos comienzan a temblar nuevamente. Baja el violín antes de que pueda soltarlo, sabiendo que sus padres no estarían contentos si rompiera la cara madera.

—Bokuto-san —dice en voz baja, con el corazón martilleando en sus oídos, haciendo que su voz suene pequeña y distante—. ¿Podrías por favor tocarme?

Los ojos de Bokuto se abren aún más, y sus pies aterrizan abruptamente en el suelo mientras salta del escritorio.

—¿Qué?

Akaashi se encuentra con su mirada, a pesar del dolor que se acumula dentro de él. Da un paso adelante, y cuando Bokuto no se aleja, Akaashi se envalentona y se acerca, llegando a sus manos. Agarra las manos de Bokuto, todavía frías por el viento exterior. Acercándolas hacia su cara, apoya las ásperas palmas contra sus mejillas ardientes. Bokuto lo mira fijamente, su mirada parpadeando de sus manos a los ojos de Akaashi y luego otra vez. Lentamente, sus dedos se enroscan en la cara de Akaashi, presionando los suyos.

Akaashi permite que sus manos caigan, aunque hormiguean, lamentando la pérdida del toque. Pero el agarre en su rostro se tensa, y Bokuto cierra la brecha entre ellos, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar sus labios agrietados contra los de Akaashi con tanta gentileza, que Akaashi no siente la aspereza de ellos. Suspira temblorosamente por la nariz, el alivio lo atraviesa y debilita sus extremidades. Él acerca una vez más, enroscando sus puños en la chaqueta de Bokuto, acercándolo aún más, hasta que sus cuerpos están al ras uno contra el otro.

Bokuto murmura suavemente, su beso se profundiza, presionando más fuerte contra Akaashi. Sin embargo, Akaashi le da la bienvenida, siente el calor fluyendo por sus venas, hasta que todo su ser se siente caliente. Él separa sus labios, buscando más contacto, y Bokuto se acomoda, deslizando su lengua adentro, cálida y húmeda. Akaashi lucha contra el gemido que está presionando contra la base de su garganta, apretando sus dedos con más fuerza en el material de la chaqueta de Bokuto. La lengua de Bokuto se encuentra con la suya, tímida al principio, apenas rozándola. Pero entonces suena un gemido de Bokuto, profundo y hambriento, y Akaashi se encuentra empujando con más firmeza.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecen así, jadeando suavemente, sus corazones latiendo, labios deslizándose y chupando, los dientes mordisqueando. Akaashi siente esa necesidad crecer dentro de él nuevamente, que necesita estar más cerca aún, sentir la piel de Bokuto sobre su piel. Sin pensarlo demasiado, mueve sus manos, empujando la chaqueta de Bokuto sobre sus hombros y bajándola por sus brazos lo mejor que puede. Bokuto hace una pausa, alejándose lentamente. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados, y Akaashi se pregunta si él mismo no luce muy diferente.

—Akaashi —dice, y Akaashi observa la manzana de su garganta sacudirse rápidamente—. ¿Estás seguro?

Akaashi está bastante seguro de que nunca ha estado tan seguro de nada en su vida. Él asiente, una vez, con firmeza

—Sí.

Bokuto sonríe, retrocediendo para deshacerse de su chaqueta, siguiéndola rápidamente con su camisa.

—He estado pensando mucho en esto últimamente —él admite, sin indicio de vergüenza en su expresión abierta. Entonces se detiene, inclinando la cabeza para pensar—. En realidad, probablemente desde que te conocí en la escuela.

Las mejillas de Akaashi ahora están ardiendo por una razón diferente.

—Bokuto-san —se queja suavemente.

Bokuto se ríe, moviendo las manos para tirar suavemente del cuello de la camisa de Akaashi.

—¿Puedo quitar esto? —Pregunta esperanzado, con los ojos brillantes.

Akaashi asiente, mordiéndose el labio, mientras las manos de Bokuto se mueven lentamente, presionando contra sus costados en trazos largos, antes de llegar al borde de la camisa. Entonces la levanta y Akaashi levanta los brazos para ayudarlo, mientras Bokuto tira de la camisa hacia arriba y por sobre su cabeza. Bokuto suspira con anhelo, y Akaashi trata de no avergonzarse por la forma en que su mirada vaga por su torso.

—Eres tan hermoso, Akaashi —dice Bokuto con deseo.

Akaashi se muerde el labio, resistiendo el impulso de cubrirse de inmediato. Tose suavemente en su lugar, mirando el pecho de Bokuto en lugar de su cara. Sin embargo, no ayuda, ya que mira los planos del estómago y el abdomen de Bokuto, sus pectorales, sus bíceps. Cada músculo está bien definido debajo de su piel, evidencia de años de deportes y entrenamientos. Akaashi se pregunta de nuevo cómo se sentiría tocar esos músculos, sentirlos temblar bajo el arrastre de sus uñas.

Lentamente, se acerca, tocando levemente con su mano el abdomen de Bokuto. Efectivamente, hay un escalofrío que hace que aparezcan pequeñas sacudidas a lo largo de la piel. Akaashi sonríe débilmente.

—Tú también —admite en voz baja, echando un rápido vistazo a la cara de Bokuto.

Bokuto le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —Exclama felizmente—. Probablemente somos la pareja más atractiva de toda la universidad.

Akaashi se ríe, no puede evitarlo. Bokuto parece aún más satisfecho con este desarrollo. Da un paso adelante de nuevo, apoyando las manos en las caderas de Akaashi, acariciando ligeramente con los pulgares sobre la piel expuesta de su cintura. La risa de Akaashi muere en su garganta al toque, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Traga con dificultad, mirando la cara de Bokuto, mientras el otro avanza una vez más, obligando a Akaashi a retroceder, hasta que su espalda golpea la estantería detrás de él.

El patrón áspero de las esquinas de los libros se clava en su piel, pero apenas lo registra, porque Bokuto está descendiendo sobre él una vez más, con la boca ansiosa esta vez, sin miedo de morder y chupar, lo que hace sin piedad, hasta que Akaashi le agarra los brazos con fuerza, la suficiente para dejar moretones. Puede sentir cómo se endurece contra sus pantalones, y el interior de su ropa interior ya está húmedo y resbaladizo. Es vergonzoso, pero en este momento realmente no le importa. Ayuda que pueda sentir a Bokuto presionándose contra su cadera también. Con cuidado, Akaashi se mueve para que su pierna quede entre las de Bokuto. Muy levemente, empuja contra el bulto en los pantalones de Bokuto con su muslo. Bokuto rompe el beso con un ruido estrangulado, jadeando, mientras mira a Akaashi en estado de shock.

—Tú…

Akaashi se encuentra con su mirada.

—Te necesito —dice claramente, decidiendo simplemente renunciar a la vergüenza. No es favorable para sus deseos en este momento, por lo que es mejor simplemente olvidarla.

— ¿_Aquí_ mismo? —Bokuto se ahoga.

Akaashi mira a su alrededor. No es un lugar ideal para la primera vez, pero no está seguro de querer tomarse el tiempo para subir las escaleras a su habitación. Sin embargo, está la cuestión del condón y el lubricante, y él trata de pensar en una solución para esto. Es difícil cuando su piel hormiguea, su abdomen acumula calor alrededor de su miembro palpitante, pero luego recuerda algo.

—Mi madre guarda loción en la mesita junto al sofá de la sala de estar —él dice. Cuando Bokuto lo mira sin comprender, suspira—. Por favor ve a buscarla.

La realización golpea a Bokuto, y suelta a Akaashi, saliendo torpemente del estudio para buscar la loción. Mientras lo hace, Akaashi se recuesta contra la estantería, agradecido por el apoyo. Mordiéndose el labio, estira la mano hacia sus pantalones, desabrochándolos para aliviar un poco la presión. Deslizando la mano adentro, permite que sus dedos recorran la humedad de sus calzoncillos, temblando por la ligera fricción.

—Um.

Akaashi mira hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada de Bokuto a través de la habitación. Bokuto está de pie en la puerta, con una mano agarrando una botella de loción, mirándolo. Sus grandes ojos se mueven de la cara de Akaashi a donde su mano todavía está metida dentro de sus pantalones abiertos. Akaashi no mira hacia otro lado, mientras mueve su mano nuevamente, esta vez deslizándose dentro de su ropa interior para agarrar su longitud que gotea. Comienza a frotarse lentamente, inhalando bruscamente, y Bokuto hace otro ruido afligido.

—¡No, no, Akaashi, espera! —dice Bokuto rápidamente, apresurándose hacia adelante. Alcanza la muñeca de Akaashi, alejándola—. Yo quiero hacer eso.

Akaashi permite que su mano caiga sin protestar. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás contra los libros detrás de él, tiembla, mientras la mano de Bokuto, ahora cálida, lo envuelve y comienza a frotar. El calor se extiende a través de él, ondeando como una nube, cubriéndolo con una bruma de placer. Sus labios se separan, y lucha por mantener su respiración, mientras su corazón late tan fuerte contra su pecho que le duelen las costillas.

—Akaashi —Bokuto murmura maravillado—. Estás tan mojado.

Akaashi lucha contra un gemido, mientras Bokuto pasa su pulgar a través del goteo de líquido preseminal de su raja. Bokuto sonríe, una expresión de satisfacción cruza su rostro.

—Te pones muy caliente por mí, ¿eh? —pregunta alegremente.

Akaashi resiste el impulso de enterrar su rostro en sus manos, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar su frente contra el fuerte hombro de Bokuto. No está seguro de si el calor que siente es de Bokuto o de su propio estado sonrojado. Levanta sus brazos alrededor de Bokuto, debajo de sus brazos, para descansar sus manos sobre sus anchos hombros. Luego clava sus uñas y las desliza por ellos mientras Bokuto comienza a acelerar su ritmo. Bokuto inhala bruscamente.

—¿A-Akaashi?

Akaashi no responde, simplemente continúa arrastrando sus uñas por la espalda de Bokuto. Baja hasta la cintura de los jeans de Bokuto. Luego desliza sus manos adentro, agarrando el firme trasero de Bokuto, y Bokuto jadea.

—¡A-Akaashi!

Lentamente, Akaashi retira sus manos, luchando contra una sonrisa. Luego las mueve al frente, desabrochando los pantalones de Bokuto. La mano en su longitud se detiene, pero Akaashi acoge con beneplácito el momento de ligera claridad, y mientras pasa los dedos sobre el miembro acalorado de Bokuto, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar su cara sonrojada.

—No trajiste un condón contigo, ¿o sí? —Pregunta suavemente.

—¡Um! — Bokuto chilla, su cara se pone más roja—. Usualmente llevo uno en mi billetera… solo por si acaso... —El resto de sus palabras se pierde en un murmullo, pero Akaashi se aleja, satisfecho con su respuesta.

Haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su propio rubor bajo control, Akaashi asiente. Saca la mano de Bokuto de sus pantalones y luego se los quita por completo, junto con su ropa interior. Los patea a un lado, muy consciente de los ojos de Bokuto mirándolo. Él toma la loción de la mano de Bokuto, antes de tomar también la mano de Bokuto y girarla para que la palma quede hacia arriba. Echa un poco de loción sobre los dedos de Bokuto generosamente, y luego echa una mirada hacia la cara de Bokuto.

Todavía está de color rojo brillante, y sus ojos dorados están muy abiertos. Akaashi nunca ha tenido sexo antes, pero sabe cómo se supone que debe hacerse el procedimiento. Él extiende sus piernas, moviendo la mano de Bokuto entre ellas. La comprensión repentina agranda los ojos de Bokuto, y él le sonríe, un poco tembloroso.

—Realmente estamos haciendo esto, ¿eh? —pregunta Bokuto, su voz temblando de excitación.

Akaashi asiente, mordiéndose el labio. Apoya la espalda contra la estantería y cierra los ojos cuando siente que los dedos de Bokuto comienzan a masajear su entrada. Todo huele a lila de la loción de su madre, y ese calor se está extendiendo a través de él nuevamente, girando alrededor de su cabeza. Inhala bruscamente, mientras el dedo de Bokuto empuja su entrada. Se pregunta si le dolerá y se tensa, pero Bokuto parece tener eso en cuenta, porque inserta suavemente su dedo con precaución, moviéndose lentamente hacia el primer nudillo y luego el segundo.

Se siente extraño, la presión, y Akaashi se encuentra respirando con dificultad, agarrando los gruesos bíceps de Bokuto una vez más.

—Está bien, Akaashi —murmura Bokuto, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Akaashi y luego su cuello. Sus labios están húmedos y suaves ahora, y arrastran pequeños besos por la pendiente del cuello de Akaashi, hasta que encuentra un lugar donde chupar. Akaashi lo agarra con más fuerza, haciendo una mueca, mientras Bokuto quita su dedo y luego lo presiona de nuevo hacia adentro, empujándolo a un ritmo lento.

Su cuerpo se siente caliente, demasiado caliente, y puede sentir la madera de la estantería detrás de él pegada al sudor de su espalda. Su corazón late con fuerza en sus oídos, pero no le pide a Bokuto que se detenga. No quiere que se detenga. Huele a brisa fresca de otoño y, de alguna manera, a rico chocolate. Cuando Akaashi gira la cabeza y entierra la nariz en el cabello de Bokuto, huele la frescura de su champú. Es un olor reconfortante, al que está acostumbrado, y se relaja con la familiaridad.

Bokuto toma ese momento para empujar un segundo dedo. Inmediatamente Akaashi se tensa de nuevo, siente un doloroso ardor mientras se estira más. Sin embargo, se muerde el labio para no gemir, y Bokuto continúa sus movimientos suaves, sin acelerar ni empujar demasiado. Sin embargo, hace unas tijeras con los dedos suavemente, y la sensación saca un gemido de la garganta de Akaashi. Puede sentir a Bokuto sonriendo contra su piel, y mueve sus manos a la espalda de Bokuto, clavando sus uñas una vez más. Se siente más conectado a la tierra cuando se aferra a Bokuto, como si el calor dentro de él no pudiera hacerlo explotar aún.

Y luego Bokuto inserta un tercer dedo, y Akaashi sofoca un suave grito. Es demasiado, demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo no es suficiente. Siente la presión, el dolor crece más fuerte, pero aún no está completamente lleno de Bokuto, todavía no. Quiere estar completamente rodeado de él, para saber cómo es sentir su toque de la manera más cercana posible.

Él comienza a mover sus caderas, presionando contra el empuje de los dedos de Bokuto. Bokuto toma eso como aliento, y comienza a mover sus dedos más rápido, la ráfaga de su aliento caliente aumenta en velocidad contra el cuello de Akaashi. Empuja más profundo, y luego curva sus dedos contra un lugar que hace que la espalda de Akaashi se arquee, mientras el placer estremece su cuerpo y hace que sus caderas se muevan hacia adelante.

—¡B-Bokuto-san! —Jadea, incapaz de quedarse callado cuando esa sensación fue tan increíble.

Bokuto sonríe.

—Te tengo —dice alegremente, y vuelve a apretar el dedo contra la próstata de Akaashi.

—¡Bokuto-san! —Akaashi grita de nuevo, las uñas luchan para mantener su agarre mientras su cuerpo se dobla de nuevo en respuesta al fuerte calor que lo atraviesa. Siente que está en llamas, las llamas titilan en sus caderas, muslos y abdomen, subiendo más alto, corriendo por sus venas. Tiembla, mientras Bokuto saca lentamente sus dedos, y la falta de presión dentro de él se siente como una pérdida. Él gime audiblemente esta vez, incapaz de evitar hacer ese sonido.

—Bokuto-san, por favor —dice, sin aliento, mientras Bokuto se aleja y busca en su bolsillo. Él mira, con las piernas temblorosas, mientras saca su billetera, tomando un condón de una de las ranuras. Luego vuelve a meter la billetera en sus pantalones, empujándolos hacia abajo un poco más para liberarse de su ropa interior.

Akaashi se encuentra mirando al hinchado y duro miembro, que está goteando líquido preseminal casi tan profusamente como el de Akaashi. ¿Realmente le había causado tanto placer a Bokuto? ¿Solo con sus reacciones? Se muerde el labio, girando su mirada hacia la cara de Bokuto, encontrándose su mirada vidriosa y estudiando el rosa que se esparcía por sus mejillas ligeramente pecosas.

—Bokuto-san —dice entonces, tan firmemente como puede—. Por favor, fóllame.

Bokuto suelta una carcajada.

—¡Lo hare, no te preocupes! —Dice con confianza, aunque sus dedos tiemblan mientras intentan abrir el empaque del condón. Finalmente, lo coloca entre los dientes, abriéndolo con un solo tirón. Las rodillas de Akaashi se sienten débiles, y su boca está seca, mientras observa a Bokuto rodar cuidadosamente el condón sobre su miembro. Recoge la loción que se había deslizado de la mano de Akaashi al suelo antes, extendiendo una buena cantidad sobre sí mismo con una inhalación aguda.

Entonces da un paso adelante y toma las caderas de Akaashi en sus manos. Con una facilidad que no debería sorprenderlo, pero lo hace, levanta a Akaashi y lo presiona contra la estantería. El corazón de Akaashi está golpeando de nuevo, le duele el pecho y dobla las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Bokuto para ayudarlo a sostenerse. Siente la cabeza dura de la longitud de Bokuto presionando contra su trasero, y mientras Akaashi se aferra a él, Bokuto baja una mano para alinearlos, antes de empujar lentamente a Akaashi hacia él, mientras empuja hacia arriba en el mismo movimiento.

Inmediatamente, Akaashi siente el ardor del estiramiento y grita fuertemente por el dolor. Bokuto se congela, de pie completamente quieto, su aliento caliente contra el hombro de Akaashi. Se aleja lo suficiente como para mirar a la cara de Akaashi, la preocupación arruga su frente.

—¿Te lastimé? —pregunta, con la voz gruesa.

Akaashi niega con la cabeza rápidamente, porque está seguro de que pasará. Todo su cuerpo palpita por la fuerza de la penetración, pero no solo duele. También hay placer allí, profundo y hambriento, y después de un momento de acostumbrarse a la circunferencia de Bokuto, comienza a balancear sus caderas suavemente contra las de Bokuto.

—Continúa —le pide en voz baja.

—¿Estás seguro? —Bokuto pregunta sin aliento.

Akaashi asiente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Bokuto. Sus dedos están en el cabello de Bokuto, pero Bokuto toma una de sus manos, girando su rostro para besar su muñeca ligeramente, antes de moverse para sujetarla sobre su cabeza, contra la estantería. La otra mano de Bokuto se agarra del borde de la estantería, haciendo crujir la madera, antes de que comience a empujar, superficialmente al principio. Se mece en Akaashi, saliendo solo un par de pulgadas, antes de empujar de nuevo. Akaashi gime, sofocando el sonido contra la piel de Bokuto.

—B-Bokuto-san.

—Joder, Akaashi —Bokuto gime en su oído—. T-te sientes _tan bien_.

Bokuto está caliente dentro de él, espeso y resbaladizo por la loción. Se desliza fácilmente, y después de algunos empujes, Akaashi comienza a acostumbrarse al estiramiento y puede enfocarse en la forma en que Bokuto está rozando su próstata con cada empuje. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para enviar esas ondas de placer qua través de él, así que Akaashi presiona contra Bokuto lo mejor que puede en su posición atrapada contra la estantería.

—Bokuto-san —murmura después de un momento, su voz ronca y bastante diferente a su timbre habitual. Envía un escalofrío por la columna de Bokuto que Akaashi puede sentir contra su cuerpo—. Más profundo, por favor. Tienes que ir más profundo.

Bokuto resopla, ajustando su posición extendiendo más sus piernas. Doblando las rodillas, comienza a balancearse más fuerte contra Akaashi, empujándolo en la estantería con cada empuje, pero a Akaashi no le importa, porque ahora Bokuto está golpeando ese lugar, y está temblando de calor, de placer, y chispea con tal intensidad, que puede escucharse a sí mismo haciendo más ruido que antes.

—¡Bokuto-san! ¡Bokuto-_san_! —Él nunca es tan vocal, tan _desesperado_. Pero su voz parece tener un efecto en Bokuto, porque está gruñendo, temblando, _gimiendo_ en respuesta a los estímulos de Akaashi.

Akaashi puede sentir que se precipita hacia ese borde, la presión aumenta más rápido, su cuerpo se calienta más, hasta que está seguro de que está a punto de hacer combustión. Se acurruca más fuerte alrededor de Bokuto, su longitud frotándose contra el estómago de Bokuto con cada empuje. Es demasiado para él en ese momento, y se pone rígido, sofocando su grito en el cuello de Bokuto, mientras llega al clímax. La luz blanca parpadea detrás de sus ojos, todo su cuerpo tiembla, mientras Bokuto continúa empujando. Las lágrimas queman las comisuras de sus ojos, mientras alcanza una hipersensibilidad, y gime el nombre de Bokuto, pero Bokuto no se detiene, no disminuye la velocidad hasta que se viene un par de minutos después con un gemido bajo. Sus caderas se mueven sin ritmo, y esa presión finalmente se aleja de la próstata de Akaashi, permitiéndole descansar.

—Bokuto-san —dice, y el nombre sale como un sollozo. Él continúa aferrándose a Bokuto, sintiendo el rápido latido de su corazón, el estremecimiento de su inhalación mientras sacude su pecho.

—Joder, Akaashi —murmura Bokuto admirado. Lentamente mueve sus manos hacia las caderas de Akaashi, levantándolo suavemente de él.

Los pies de Akaashi tocan el suelo, pero se hunde hasta el piso, su cuerpo se siente flácido y destrozado. Se siente agotado y ligero, su pecho todavía agitado. Apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la estantería, cierra los ojos y escucha el sonido de Bokuto limpiando y abrochándose los pantalones. Entonces Akaashi siente un toque suave contra su hombro y abre los ojos para mirar la cara de Bokuto. Parece ansioso, sus ojos claros buscando los oscuros de Akaashi.

—¿Lo hice bien? ¿Te gustó? ¿Fue bueno para ti? —Pregunta sin aliento.

Akaashi no puede evitar sonreír, y levanta una mano temblorosa para presionarla contra la mejilla de Bokuto.

—Fue bueno —le asegura suavemente—. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Gracias.

—Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Bokuto con seriedad, mirando a los ojos de Akaashi con una intensidad que hace que la sonrisa de Akaashi se ensanche.

—Lo sé —dice, porque él sabe eso, ahora. Se inclina hacia adelante para presionar un pequeño beso contra el borde de la boca de Bokuto, antes de hundirse contra la estantería de nuevo. Él sabe que debería bañarse, pero el baño está escaleras arriba, y honestamente se siente increíblemente débil en este momento.

—¿Puedes hacer una cosa más por mí, Bokuto-san? —Akaashi pregunta entonces.

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cualquier cosa! —Bokuto dice inmediatamente con un asentimiento.

Akaashi levanta sus brazos.

—¿Puedes llevarme al baño?

Bokuto sonríe.

—Oya, es bueno que tengas un novio tan fuerte para encargarse de ti, ¿eh?

Akaashi pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Ahora, por favor, ayúdame.

Bokuto todavía está sonriendo mientras levanta a Akaashi en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo gentilmente contra su pecho. Akaashi apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Bokuto, trazando pequeños círculos contra sus clavículas. Su piel ya no pica más. No siente ese dolor, ese anhelo. En cambio, se siente completamente contento. Su cuerpo todavía está caliente, pero ya no es insoportablemente caliente. Es un calor reconfortante, uno feliz.

Bokuto realmente es lo mejor que le ha pasado.

**Author's Note:**

> [De repente me doy cuenta de que ahora he escrito Kuroken, Bokuaka, Bokuken y Akaken porno, todo lo que me queda por hacer es Bokuroo y Akakuroo para completar mi ciclo de OT4porno]  
http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/
> 
> NdT: Los personajes pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y la historia es de Shions Heart, yo solo la traduje por el cumpleaños de nuestro búho. Si te gusto no olvides dejar un comentario o un kudo en el original.


End file.
